Many accessories are available to receive streaming media, such as audio tracks, video tracks, and still photos from media source devices. These accessories range in complexity, including, for example, simple speaker systems and complex home entertainment systems. A wide variety of media source devices are capable of generating streaming media, such as portable media players, smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and desktop computers.
An accessory may receive streamed media from a media source device using a connector having a particular format. For example, an accessory may have a dock connector that fits with a receptacle connector of a media source device such that a physical and electrical connection is made between the contacts of the respective connectors. An accessory that is compatible with a particular media source device may have a connector that is not compatible with another media source device. An accessory may communicate using an accessory protocol that is supported by some media source devices but not supported by other media source devices.